Dark Jewel
by Kona
Summary: Mint Valentine, a daughter of Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent, was destined to continue her father's job as a Turk. She was raised with Sephiroth and later works with him, then falls in love with another Soldier member. This is the story about her
1. My name is

Kona desu!

I've been thinking about this story for a long time…

Well I was thinking about it because I thought it is not going to be a good story.. so I was a bit worried but then I thought.. Oh well I'll just write it!

So here is my FF7: CC story!

I am not really a huge fan of Final Fantasy so some of the things I write will be wrong..

(Correct me if I am wrong!) Well anyways, enjoy…??

**Dark Jewel (01)**

**Chapter 1: My name is…**

Long time ago, there was man named Vincent Valentine. He was known to be one of the best Turk members and he was also a very handsome man. He loved a woman, one woman who was an excellent scientist. They were happy with each other until the day Vincent was experimented and was in a deep sleep for many years. His lover was also tested as an experiment, holding an ancient heroine's cell, Jenova. She then married another scientist even with her heart to Vincent. She bore two children, one who was the child of the scientist and the other who was the child of the man she once loved. She kept one of her child into a deep sleep along with the child's father, but her husband, who he decided to raise the child, has found her. And thus leading the woman into an emotional pain froze herself into internal sleep where she would rest in peace. After couple of years, the two child of the woman grew up together as a sibling, one who was known as the "hero" of Soldier, and the other who decided to be a Turk. They worked together and were known to be the best team in the whole Shinra Company.

A couple of weeks past, and it was time for the inventory man to become Soldier 3rd Class. The two of them were to greet the 3rd Class members. They headed toward the Soldier floor, riding the elevator.

"Wonder what kind of interesting people are going to join the Soldier, neh? Onii-Sama."

A young girl, around her early 20s said as she looked at the man who was standing next to her. She had a long brown hair, just like her mothers, and scarlet red eyes, just like her fathers. She was about 165 cm tall and was very fit for her age.

"Hump. Don't get too excited. It's me who is training them not you, although you are allowed to join the training if you wish."

The man spoke, looking at the girl. He had a long silver hair and turquoise eyes. He was also in his early 20s but was older than the girl. He was really tall and was respected around the whole company.

"Onii-Sama, you are very boring sometimes. You should be excited by the fact that the 3rd Class members are coming. Who knows, you might find yourself friends or even rivals."

Both of them laughed as the elevator door opened. The man stepped outside and then turned around to see the girl.

"Common, let's get going."

The girl smiled and caught up with the man. They walked to where the 3rd Class members were waiting for them. As they approached, the 3rd Class members all saluted to show respect to the both of them, due to higher rank. The man approached first and then looked at all of the 3rd Class members.

"My name is Sephiroth and as you all know, I am a 2nd Class Soldier. As a 2nd class, I am order to train with you all and to help you succeed on missions. I'll be looking forward to working with you all."

The men all shouted, "Sir!", as Sephiroth smiled and then looked back at the girl. The girl then walked to where Sephiroth was standing and then looked at all the men as well.

"My name is Mint, Mint Valentine. I am not a Soldier member but I am one of the Turks. It seems like I get to join from time to time on your missions and training, so I came to greet you all. Well then a pleasure to meet you all."

She gave a bright smile to the 3rd Class. As joining Soldier, it was not easy to meet a nice and young looking lady so the 3rd Class had no choice but to somewhat stare at her for a moment or two. Then Sephiroth and Mint took their leave due to a meeting with the Soldier director, Lazard. The 3rd Class was free to do whatever they wanted for the afternoon.

"Wow! That girl just now, she was so pretty and cute!"

One of 3rd member said as he sat down at the chair.

"You're talking, when I was an inventory man, I only met those who were just office workers but she is a Turk. I heard there are more pretty girls in the Turk."

"Why can't women join the Soldier and fight with us?"

The 3rd members were talking with each other. One of the 3rd Class members walked toward his friend and puts his arm around him in a friendly way.

"Yo, Angeal! We finally get to be 3rd Class! Isn't it exciting? … Oi? Angeal? Are you listening to what I am saying?"

The man said, looking at his friend's face. The man had brown hair that came to about end of his ears and had blue eyes. He was a bit skinny but had a body of a model.

"Huh? Oh, Genesis. It's you. I'm sorry I was just spacing out a moment…"

His friend replied as he looked over at the man. The friend had a black hair, which came up to about end of his neck. He also had blue eyes and he was somewhat buffer than others.

"Spacing out? Hum~ you sure you were spacing out or it was the fact that you were just too busy looking at the hot Turk girl that just came here."

The friend's face blushed as the looked away.

"No… that's not it…"

The man laughed as he petted his friend's back.

"It's okay Angeal, I wonder what other things will happen the fact that we are now 3rd Class."

The man said getting up and looking at his friend.

"yeah, I wonder what will happen next…"

Kona desu!

I know the first chapter is just really weird!

When I was writing this, it just felt weird.. -3-

Maybe it was not a good idea to write this fan fiction but I guess it's too late to go back!

Well those of you who enjoyed, thank you…

And those of you are just hating it, I'm sorry… .

Well until the next chapter, Sayonara!! XD


	2. Nice to meet you

**Dark Jewel (02)**

**Chapter 2: Nice to meet you**

"Assignment?!"

Sephiroth and Mint said, looking at the Soldier Director, Larzard. Larzard had blonde hair that was until the end of his neck. He also whore glasses and had a very nice blue suit on.

"Yes, an assignment. I know it's a bit early but I want you two to take two 3rd Class Soldier members and another Turk member. I want you to bring them here right now. Mint, you are going to go get another Turk member to join you on this assignment and Sephiroth, you are going to find two 3rd Class member willing to join you on this assignment, understand?"

The two of them saluted as looking at Lazard.

"Sir!"

The two of them walked out of the Director's office and went into the elevator.

"An assignment already? The 3rd Class just became a member. Well, I'll meet you at the briefing room with another Turk member."

Mint said as the elevator door opened to the Soldier floor.

"Ah. I'll see you then, Mint."

Sephiroth walked out of the elevator and searched the Soldier floor to see if there were any 3rd Class members who were still left. He went into the training room and surprised to see two 3rd Class, training with each other.

"You're going to loose, Angeal!"

Genesis said, swinging his sword toward his friend.

"Not going to happen, Genesis."

He did the same as then the sword touched each other with a huge impact. Sephiroth was very impressed by the fact that the 3rd Class members had such straight and power. The two kept on fighting with each other but Sephiroth interrupted their "battle" with his clap.

"An excellent work, both of you."

Genesis and Angeal stopped and looked at Sephiroth. Then they saluted to him to show a little respect.

"Sir!"

Sephiroth closely examined both of them and then smiled.

"It seems like you are very strong to be a 3rd Class. If you guys are currently free, why won't you join me on an assignment?"

The two looked at each other and then saluted once again.

"We will be honored to."

Sephiroth smiled and directed them to follow him. The two followed him out of the training room and then to the briefing room, where Mint was standing there, talking to another man.

"Oh, Mint you are very fast."

Mint looked back to see Sephiroth with two 3rd Class members. Mint smiled and then held her hand in front of the man she was talking to.

"This is Tseng. He said he was willing to join us in our assignment."

Tseng bowed a little to Sephiroth and the other two 3rd Class members.

"My name is Tseng. I am a bit new to being a Turk and it's a great honor to work with the Soldier hero, Sephiroth and another excellent Turk member."

Mint smiled and peeked behind Sephiroth.

"So, who did you bring?"

Sephiroth looked at how Mint was very interested. He smiled and held his hand in front of the two 3rd Class.

"These two are the ones I brought. And you guys' names are?

Sephiroth looks back and sees the two 3rd Class members. Angeal and Genesis looked at each other and then at Mint and Sephiroth. Genesis stood up first.

"My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, Sir."

Genesis then looked at Angeal as Mint and Sephiroth did the same as well.

"I am Angeal, Angeal Hewley."

Angeal gives a little smile as Mint and Sephiroth does the same. Mint the hints the back of Sephiroth's back and looks at him.

"You didn't even knew their name and you brought them? Shouldn't you ask them their name first?"

Sephiroth laughs a little as he gently pushes Mint away. He whispers to Mint's ears.

"Well I was going to let them introduce themselves as they did right now."

Mint nods a little as she looks away. She then looks back at Angeal, Genesis, and Tseng.

"Well, nice to meet you all and I hope to have a wonderful time while doing this mission."

The briefing room door opened as Larzard walked into the room.

"So is everyone here?"

The five of them all nodded as they stood there and watched the huge screen. Larzard smiled at Angeal and Genesis.

"I am Larzard, director of Soldier."

He took his hand out gently for the two to shake and as being well mannered, they both shook it. Then Larzard walks and sits on a chair. He looks at the main screen.

"It seems like there is an issue with the company that is near the town, Banora. The company has been down for couple of days or so. I want you five to check out the company and to make sure there is no issue with it."

The three Soldier man saluted and the two Turks nodded their hands. As they walked out of the briefing room, Angeal and Genesis were talking to each other.

"Banora, that's our home town! We finally get to go home after the years of being inventory men. I wonder if Director Larzard is going to let us stay over there for a while."

Genesis said as they were going to their room, on the elevator.

"Home huh… That sounds very relaxing to go home."

Angeal smiled as he looked up at the ceiling of the elevator.

"I can't wait for this assignment!"

Genesis smiled and Angeal did the same as well. They both went out of the elevator and walked toward their rooms to get ready for the mission.


	3. Banora

**Dark Jewel (03)**

**Chapter 2: Banora**

The helicopter landed as the five of them came out. Mint and Tseng looked around all over the place and then saw that there were white trees in front of them. Tseng pointed at one of them.

"Ano, does anyone know what that is?"

Sephiroth and Mint looked at the tree and then shook their heads.

"Dumb apples, they are called dumb apples."

Genesis said as he walked a little toward one of the tress and looked up at it.

"Well they are originally called Banora White."

Angeal explained as he walked up the hills to get to Banora. The other four followed him. Genesis walked besides Angeal and the other three followed. Tseng looked at how the two knew well about place.

"You two know about this place a lot."

Angeal and Genesis looked back at the three.

"Well it is our home town and we grew up in Banora."

Mizuki looked at the two very surprised.

"Banora is your home town? It must be great to come back home."

The two smiled at Mint's smile. Sephiroth looked at Mint in somewhat of a worried face. The five of them continued to walk.

"While we're on this assignment, I think it is best to find a place to stay. I think this assignment will take more than a day."

Angeal and Genesis looked back at Sephiroth and then nodded.

"Our parents are here, which means you three can probably stay on either of our houses. I think I should take about two people in to our house and Angeal can only take one person."

The five of them entered Banora and started to walk inside the town.

"It's getting dark right now, we should rest for today and progress the assignment tomorrow…"

Everyone agreed with Sephiroth. Mint gave her things to Sephiroth and then ran a little forward.

"Go on and decided the room and things like that. I'm going to go the waterfall that we saw near here."

Mint ran toward where the waterfall was and Sephiroth give a little sigh then smiled.

"Mint and her love of water never change."

The other three watched Sephiroth and then at Mint. Then the four men started to sort out who was staying at whose place. Then they separated with each other: Genesis and Tseng to Genesis's house and Angeal and Sephiroth to Angeal's house.

Couple of minutes later…

"Hey, we're here, and Mint is still not back? I wonder what happen to her?"

Sephiroth said as he entered Genesis's place. Angeal followed after. They two of them quickly bowed to Genesis's parents and then sat at the dinning table.

"I'll go and find her since I know where the waterfall is."

Angeal walked out of the house and made his way to the waterfall. He walked past the forest and then came to the waterfall. The looked from left to right and right to left then scratched the back of his head. He calmly searched for Mint but she was nowhere to be find. He walked closer to the waterfall and saw a body just floating on the waterfall. He rushed to the body and lifted the body up. It was Mint. On of her foot was bleeding and it seems like she fall. He quickly carried her out of the waterfall and lied her down on the floor, gently. Then he pushed her stomach for the water to come out of her and did whatever he can at the moment. He then saw no change in her. He then holds her nose and slowly blew air through Mint's mouth. He carefully watched her to see if there was a difference. Mint started to cough and waters were coming out from her moth. Angeal then took Mint on his back and carried her to his house because it was closer.

"Angeal, you're back al…. What happened?"

Yelled out Angeal's mother as she came to Angeal and slowly to Mint form his back. Then from a door Angeal's father came out. Angeal's father looked at Angeal and then at Angeal's mother. Angeal's mother carried Mint on to Angeal's bed. Angeal explain the situation to both of his parents.

"You go on and tell the others what happen."

Angeal nods and brings Sephiroth's things with him. He then opened the door to Angeal's house. Sephiroth stood as he saw that Angeal was holding his thing and the fact that Mint was not with him. Angeal gave the things to Sephiroth and then explain the situation. Sephiroth sighed as he then sat back down at his chair.

"Thank you, Angeal. I owe you one for saving my little sister."

Sephiroth smiled at Angeal and Angeal did the same.

"No problem. I'll go back and you guys should get some sleep for tomorrow."


End file.
